


San Diego 05:59     5点59分爱上你

by MissAngle4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Survival Horror, Twitch - Freeform, YouTube
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAngle4/pseuds/MissAngle4
Summary: 祝Dean Winchester 40岁生日快乐（虽然严格按照原作时间线的话，Dean已经不止40岁了）。这篇文里的Sam与Dean的last name用的是417的版本，不过我没有写成417（至少目前没有）。文末“The End”后面跟着的问号，意思是说，如果这篇文反响比较热烈，大家喜欢看，我可以不断地补充番外，继续写下去。本来生贺文打算甜就完事了，但最后还是虐了一把，没忍住。不过绝对是HE，至于到底甜不甜，就要看读者的审美了。我是觉得这样的甜已经足够了。全文2w2，一发更完，让大家看个爽。仿照我写SD银翼杀手2049 AU的做法，我在本文里也设置了一个脑力游戏。这一次的游戏是找找我到底致敬了多少部电影。很希望能收获多点评价与反馈，大家喜欢不喜欢都留个言说一声好吗？至于这篇文续更的KPI，就以我的银翼杀手2049 AU为参考吧。如果这篇文在随缘居的点击量高于银翼杀手2049 AU文，那我就继续写下去。最后祝大家食用愉快。随缘首发，微博、AO3会晚些时候同步。随缘居首发地址：http://www.mtslash.net/thread-278116-1-1.html





	San Diego 05:59     5点59分爱上你

“‘Supernatural’？没听说过这个名字。”

“Come on, Dean. 就去看一眼，离我们上台还有好一段时间呢。顺便也给你介绍一下我最喜欢的恐怖小说。”

“Benny, mate, no offense. 但你的品位要我说的话真的很一般。你推荐给我的游戏都太大众了，恐怖元素不是单纯视觉上的冲击的。还有，”Dean指了指Benny的背包，“Cos吸血鬼真的太老土了。《暮光之城》能排进我最讨厌恐怖电影的前十的。”

“Why？现在的女孩子很买这一套的。想想看，你这幅脸蛋，再化上个帕丁森那样的妆，万圣节晚会上没有任何妞儿会拒绝你。我想，也没有多少男人会拒绝你。”

“Jesus，用恐怖元素来谈情说爱约炮，简直是对恐怖最大的亵渎。”

“Dean，你知道吗，你就是在恐怖有关的东西上太认真了，才一直没能和谁对上过眼。你不能那么严格，不是谁都像你对恐怖那么较真的。”

“谁说我没能和谁对上过眼？！”Dean像被踩到尾巴了，这是他绝对不能被嘲笑的一个点，“在酒吧里，只要我在你身边，你有哪一次试过拿到别人的电话号码了？”

“你知道我不是在说这件事的，Dean。”

“All right, all right. 我陪你去Supernatural的摊位，just shut up.”

“That’s my boy.”

 

 

“‘Supernatural’？Seriously，Charlie，我以为你只是喜欢奇幻小说的，怎么你会喜欢连名字都没听过的恐怖小说啊？”

“给你的女王放尊重点，小子。”Charlie想要拍Sam的后脑勺，但只是勉强够着了他的脖子。

“My apologies, Your Majesty.”

“现在，你的女王命令你陪我去Supernatural的摊位。得赶紧啊，我看官网上说，今天摊位上作者会出现。我想去拿亲笔签名，书都准备好了。”

“我还是想再检查一下Demo，我不想待会儿做展示时出什么岔子。”

“你整天埋在代码里，不累的吗？偶尔也要学会享受下生活，小子。”

“我会啊，我带了《冰与火之歌》，放在Motel里呢。”

“Good God！你都看了不止三十遍了，你真的是个超级书呆子！”Charlie举起了一只手，打断了Sam即将开始滔滔不绝的考据讲解，“就，拿个签名，好吗？对我有点信心好吗？我检查过的Demo，不可能出错的。你的心肝宝贝亲儿子，绝对能惊艳台下那些投资人，拿到资助，在E3展示的。”

Sam叹了口气：“好吧，好吧，去吧。”Charlie欢呼着向Supernatural的摊位跑去，Sam在后头不紧不慢地跟着，低声地自言自语：“E3，怎么可能呢？能在Steam上回本就谢天谢地了。”

 

 

Dean和Benny并排走着，身旁走过了一排风暴兵，还能看到有人在Cos蝙蝠侠。“Deano，告诉我，这是哪个版本的蝙蝠侠？”Benny指了指那个Coser，问道。

“这是本·阿弗莱克在《蝙蝠侠大战超人》的版本，反超人战甲。”能把蝙蝠侠美漫与电影倒背如流的Dean，只消稍稍看上一眼，就能辨认出来。他甚至能区分开这到底是漫画原版，还是电影版。

“你不来Cos蝙蝠侠，真的是太浪费了，Deano。”Benny拿手压低了一下狩猎鸭舌帽的帽檐，眼光全部聚焦在蝙蝠侠Coser旁边的猫女那儿。

“嘿！”Dean不耐烦地用手肘顶了下Benny的腰侧，“你别给我得寸进尺！还有，别叫那个那么娘的名字！”其实Dean并不排斥Cos蝙蝠侠，只是，他心底里某个地方总觉得少了些什么。这倒不是说他做不好，上天保佑，他相信就算戴着蝙蝠侠的面具，他那澄明如深湖的绿眼瞳，以及不经意流露色气的舔唇，都有办法迷倒任何一个化装舞会里的女孩儿。只是，好像还是少了些什么，不是他自己身上少的。大概是因为蝙蝠侠总会有他的超人的。可能是Dean想得太入神了，他竟然没和往常一样，和Benny一起“欣赏”猫女性感的身姿。

“所以，和我说说，Supernatural是个怎样的故事吧？”

 

 

“能和我说说，Supernatural是个怎样的故事吗？”

“你不是不感兴趣吗？我还以为你现在心心念的只有你的Demo。”

Sam和Charlie前面有一大群Star Trek粉丝在大合照，他们不得不绕了道。“Live long and prosper！”那群粉丝在闪光灯响起前齐声说出了瓦肯祝词。

Sam微微笑了下，酒窝隐约可见：“May the force be with them. 毕竟是恐怖小说，我还是有兴趣听一下的。”

“你别说，Supernatural和你的游戏设计理念还挺像的。至少，猎鬼的那部分是的。主角要搞清楚恶灵到底是谁，为什么要杀人，很多时候更像是悬疑侦案小说。嘿，”Charlie用手肘顶了顶Sam，“你看，Thor和Loki。”

Sam看向了那两个Coser。“我一直没搞懂，为什么大家那么热衷搞这两个角色的CP。他俩不是兄弟吗？”

“准确来说，Loki和Thor没有血缘关系，只是从小一起长大而已。况且，” Charlie意味不明地笑了笑，“就算是亲兄弟搞在一起，也有很多人喜欢的。”

“那不就是乱伦了吗？”Sam有点难以置信。

“Lannister的Jaime和Cersei不也是乱伦吗？他俩不仅是异卵双胞胎，还生下了三个孩子呢。”

“Yeah, Yeah, 在《权力的游戏》里，这三个孩子最后都早逝了。不过，我想你说得对，我们其实没法选择我们会爱上什么人。”

Charlie这下是真的捧腹大笑了：“没想到一向只沉迷游戏、书和电影的Sam Wesson，每次面对妞儿的搭讪都害羞得像个处男，竟然能说出这么深刻的见解。小子，你真的知道爱情是怎么一回事吗？”

Sam不自知地脸红了：“谁…谁说我不知道了。”

“Oh, you are so cute.”

 

 

“Huh，是这样的恐怖小说啊。看来你这小子偶尔还是懂恐怖是怎么一回事的。”Dean难得地称赞了Benny。

“Wow, wow, wow. 能得到Dean Smith的肯定，我真是太荣幸了。这大概是今年你头一回和我说这么好听的话了。天知道平时直播时你有多尖酸刻薄。我真搞不懂，你对观众好话不说几句，又喜欢直播些把人吓个半死的游戏，是怎么能比我直播间的人气还高的。”

Dean低沉地回应：“也就我露脸时人气比你高。要怪就怪上次和Twitch那群家伙一起去吃饭，被别人拍了下来，放到Twitter上。在那之后，我的粉丝量就激增了，还经常要我开摄像头。”

Benny没多说什么，只是轻轻揽过了Dean的肩膀。“Mate, 还是有人喜欢你的视频的，不是吗？况且，如果你的人气不够高，那可是吃不饱饭的。”

Dean也罕见地没对这种娘娘腔的行径有什么抱怨，由着Benny揽着他。“Thank you, mate.”

“不必多说，我明白的。”

“好了，”Dean逐渐僵硬，有点不自然了，“放开我，趁我还没揍你。”

“还是老样子呢。”

 

 

“你还真是老样子，一看到妞儿就挪不动步。”

Charlie被Sam拽着，不情愿地放弃了和那个Cos赫敏·格兰杰的女孩继续调情。“你是有多超凡脱俗啊。我还像没问过你，你到底多久才上一次床？”

“大庭广众的，讲这些真的没问题吗？”Sam又脸红了。

“怕什么，我们现在又不是在少儿区。还是说，你真的是个处男？没关系的，Sammy，你可以告诉你的知心大姐姐。”

“It’s Sam. 好吧，好吧，告诉你吧。我…”Sam这下连耳根都红起来了，“我今年还…还没有…”实在是说不出口，Sam泄气般地认输了。

“你是还没有走出来吗？”Charlie有点担心地看着她的室友兼同学兼搭档。“两年了吧？”

Sam努力地想笑，但看起来比哭还难看。“走出来很久了。只是，我好像还是很难对有感觉的人有进一步发展的想法，甚至在…在那种事情上面，也没以前应对得自然了。”

“My bitch，不要逼自己太紧了。”Charlie抱了抱Sam，尽管看起来更像是被Sam在抱。

“Thank you, Charlie. Thanks for everything.”

“好啦！前面就是Supernatural的摊位了！”Charlie这次拽着Sam向前加紧着步伐，来到了Supernatural在San Diego Comic Con唯一的一个小摊位。

 

 

 

摊位里人烟稀少，看来这的确是很小众的恐怖小说。摊位的布置很简单，摆放着的商品就只是书，还有一些很简单的周边。对宗教仪式有着不浅研究的Sam立刻就辨认出，这些周边很多都是来自真实的宗教符号的。看来这套小说的作者还挺喜欢考据的，说不定我可以买一套来看，Sam这么想着。直到他被Charlie和另一个男人的争执给打断思路。他看向了争执的源头，看到Charlie和一个戴着狩猎鸭舌帽，穿着黑色大衣的男子正吵得面红耳赤。Sam觉得自己要去劝架。

“这是我先看上的！你又还没付钱，凭什么说这是你的！”Charlie指着Benny手中的那套书。

“你看上的又怎么样，你不也没付钱吗？我先拿在手上的，我现在就准备去付钱了。得排队，lady.”

“你知道这是最后一套有Carver Edlund亲笔签名的书，所以你就怎么也不打算松手了是吧？”

Sam揽过了Charlie的肩膀。“Hey, easy. 一定还有别的方法的。”他看向了那个售货员，想要求助：“那个作者今天不是会来现场吗？怎么不见他人呢？”

“很抱歉，”回答他的那个售货员声音低沉而慵懒，似乎没睡醒的样子，“他确实待了差不多一个小时，但没有人来找他签名。他只留下这套书就走了。”

这作者还真是实诚，这下可难办了，Sam心想。“那这套书是多少钱？我能付双倍价钱买下它吗？”

“Sam！你不必这么破费的，讲道理就够了。”Charlie打算继续与Benny辩论，这时Dean从Benny身后凑过来了。“What’s up, man.”

“在和别人抢货呢，你待一边儿去。”Benny没好气地回道。

“这你就不绅士了，”Dean看到Charlie那耀眼的红头发，来了兴致，“淑女优先，不是吗？这书你要吧。”说着，Dean不顾Benny的阻挠，把书拿了过去，递给了Charlie，一并递上去的，还有那明显得不行的，别有意味的笑容。

“很不好意思，”这下反而轮到Charlie不快了，“我不喜欢因为‘淑女优先’这种那么大男子主义的说辞而获得这套书。我很喜欢Supernatural，但我不会因为这套书就放弃这个原则的。”她没接过Dean手里的书，“你们要了吧，再见。”说完，她头也不回就走了，留下了Sam。

“很抱歉，”Sam这下眉头拧得更紧了，“我为她的态度向两位道歉。”他还想说些什么，但眼见着Charlie快走出他的视线了，他一时半会儿也想不到说什么来缓解气氛，再次说了声“抱歉”，就急匆匆去追Charlie了。

Dean愣了好一会儿，只挤出了个“Awkward.”

 

售货员Castiel为Benny结了账，送走了可能是今天最后的两个顾客。Castiel觉得方才在自己面前争执的四个人有点眼熟，虽然理论上他和这四个人素未谋面。他突然想起了那个笔名叫Carver Edlund，实际上叫Chuck的人，在留下那套书时，和自己说的一句莫名其妙的话：“故事是可以成真的。”

 

 

 

 

“你真应该看看你刚才那副模样，mate.”Benny没打算就这么放过Dean。要知道，能看到Dean那天杀的长相，还能这么粗声粗气回绝他的女人，Benny见得真的不多。所以Benny也不怪Dean刚才会有那样的反应。

 

他俩现正和另外近百号人站在一个小型展示台下方，再过大概半小时，他俩就要上台做一场表演赛。现在人还算少，等下人会更多，大部分都是冲着表演赛里那几个Twitch主播的名字来的。Comic Con的游戏展区相对别的展区来说并不算大，也没法和E3相提并论。能引来这么多观众，组织方自然不会白白放过难得的宣传机会。除了例行打广告外，他们也会给一些新出的，或者还在开发中的游戏提供展示机会。这正是为什么Dean和Benny没到后台准备，而是站在观众区。Dean之前看会场小册子，说等下有一款恐怖游戏Demo会做展示，游戏简介让Dean觉得还算有点意思。他想先看完这个展示再去后台。

 

Dean没让自己闭嘴，也没用上他那一流的脏话来问候自己，只是出神地盯着台上的LED背景屏幕。“Seriously, mate, 你真的对那妞儿有意思？”Benny很难得能看到这么反常的Dean。

“什么？”Dean这才意识到Benny在和自己说话。

“Jesus, 你是来真的。”

Dean没管他，继续想着刚才在书摊碰到的那个人。不过，不是Benny以为的那个妞儿，而是妞儿的朋友，那个面露难色的大男孩。很难说那个大男孩长得帅不帅，毕竟他的刘海长到遮住了眉毛，像个女孩子一样。但那棕色的刘海没能遮住他狭长的眼睛，以及眼睛里那抹深沉却耀眼的栗绿色。自然，衣服下隐约可见的壮实肌肉，Dean也没轻易放过。那时候，那个妞儿的红头发把Dean的注意力给吸引走了，不然Dean选择调情的，肯定不是她，而是那个大男孩。而她的拂袖而去，让才刚注意到他的Dean，实在是找不到合适的开场白，来挽留那个肯定要跑去追上朋友的大男孩，好歹留个电话号码什么的。Dean悄悄叹了口气，觉得自己大概再也不会见到他了，虽然这不过是一面之缘，Dean也不明白为什么要感到惋惜。

 

在这时，Dean看到一个高大的身影，从后台走了出来。是他方才一直在想着的那个大男孩，他是这个游戏Demo的展示人兼开发。

 

“Hi, guys, good afternoon. 我是这款游戏的其中一位开发者Sam Wesson。我们是一个由几位大学生组成的小型工作室，名字叫bunker。这款游戏，我给它命名作psycho’s maze。这是一款解谜向恐怖游戏。今天给大家展示的是Demo，我们花了大概8个月来制作。希望大家会喜欢。”Sam双手拿着一个Playstation的手柄，略带拘束地站在台上，戴着耳挂式麦克风，手心已经微微出汗。他还是不太习惯在太多人的场合演讲，更不用说台下估计没多少人真的对他的游戏感兴趣了。但这已经是他很难得的机会了，他需要一个平台让更多的人知道这款游戏。这不仅是让投资者看到这款游戏，同时也是检验这款游戏的市场潜力到底能去到哪里。这样他才能拉到资助，才有办法把这款游戏做完。台下响起了礼貌性的掌声，Sam深吸了一口气，给在展示台一侧站在电脑前的Charlie点了点头。Charlie敲了下键盘，游戏正式开始运行。游戏的即时画面出现在了Sam身后的LED屏幕上，Sam拿着手柄来演示Demo。

 

“这是游戏的开始界面。虽然这是款恐怖游戏，但我们没有将视觉效果做得过于血淋淋和阴森。”

哼，这家伙对恐怖元素的理解，说不定和我是一样的。

“如大家所见，游戏是以第一人称视角来进行的，主角在自己的卧室醒来，开始了她平凡得不能更平凡的一天。”

哼，第一人称视角，很经典的选择。

“游戏剧情在前5分钟都是很日常的光景，洗漱、吃早餐、上学，我们尽可能用写实的画风。到了第6分钟，主角会开始出现记忆闪回，我们能跟着主角看到一些片段。”

有点悬疑片的感觉，这家伙看来是个悬疑片迷啊。写实画风，作画量应该很庞大吧。

“在第8分钟，我们会跟着主角睡去，结束这平凡的一天。然后，第二天到来，主角会发现自己过的好像是前一天，但部分细节会有所不同。第二天只会播放3分钟，色调会开始阴暗。然后是第三天，更短，只播放1分钟。到了第四天，主角醒来，发现自己的卧室变成了一间密室。她需要离开这间密室。”

节奏逐渐加快，然后是密室逃脱。这家伙的套路好像有点太过时了。

“和大家想象不太一样的是，我们并没有把密室逃脱设计得太难。只要大家刚才有认真留意前三天发生变化的细节，以及第一天看到的那些闪回记忆，很快就能找到离开密室的方法。初见通关时长大概是5分钟。因为我已经玩过很多次了，所以直接演示给大家看，只需要1分钟。离开密室后，我们会发现主角人在精神病院，刚才那个是电击治疗病房。而她在前三天所见到的那些人，全是精神病院里的其他人。发现了这一点的主角，开始出现更多的记忆闪回。这一段闪回，我想大家应该能看到我们是致敬了一些老电影的蒙太奇。”

Excellent！一眼就能看出来致敬的是《惊魂记》，但开发团队很明显吃透了希区柯克的分镜，不是照搬，只致敬了内核。Dean看了看周围的观众，明显感觉到他们比刚开始时要专注得多，有些人甚至倒抽了凉气。

“在这段蒙太奇里，主角会发现有一个人死去了，而这个人正是主角眼前那个病房里本来住着的病人。但似乎只有主角认为这个人已经死了，所以主角要去求证，这个人到底死了没有，以及到底是谁杀死她的。到这里，游戏主体的解谜才正式开始。由于我能给大家展示的时间有限，所以接下来的部分就不会在现场展示了，我们给大家准备了一段资料片，2分钟左右，大家可以看一下。”

就连资料片都做得那么有电影预告片的质感，这家伙还真是个彻头彻尾的影迷。

“总的来说，这是个讲故事的解谜游戏，里面有各种各样的灵异事件，除了游戏本身的解谜，叙事线里也有很多谜团。这个Demo过一段时间会在Steam上线，可以免费获取。Demo的初次通关时间大概在一个小时左右。大家有什么意见想要提的话，可以在Steam社区告诉我们。Bunker工作室也有一个官方Twitter账号，大家可以在上面关注我们的最新动态。我的展示到此结束，谢谢大家。”

随着表演赛的临近，台下的观众越来越多。但他们似乎并不只是对待会儿的表演赛感兴趣，不然为什么掌声比起Sam刚上场时要热烈那么多呢？Dean甚至能看到有人举着手机或者摄像机在拍摄Sam的展示。

 

“我知道了，你不是对那个妞儿感兴趣。你是对那个小伙子感兴趣。”Benny看到Dean目不转睛地看着台上做展示的Sam，发现自己刚才对Dean的异常行径理解有误。

“有什么问题吗？”Benny三番四次地打断Dean，他却才刚来了火气。看来这家伙是真的对这个叫Sam的人很感兴趣，而且不只是一夜情意义上的。感受到这一点的Benny，对Sam也感兴趣了起来。“没有，只是以前你对那些勾搭上你的男人都是没什么好脸色的，我还以为你对男人没兴趣呢。”

“闭嘴吧，我们该去后台做准备了。”Dean这下十分后悔刚才没找Sam要个电话号码。他们或许能做成朋友，不，是肯定能。但他不太愿意被Benny看出来，虽然这个家伙大概已经猜得八九不离十了。

 

 

 

“Well done！我看台下的观众反响还挺热烈的。”Charlie给刚下台的Sam递了条毛巾，让他能擦擦衣服下方的汗。天知道为什么Sam情绪稍激动一点，就会流这么多汗。

“是吗？我…我没怎么注意。我太紧张了。如果我们还有下一次的话，还是你来做展示吧，我真的不擅长这种事情。”Sam喝了口水，想平复一下呼吸。

“等下是一群Twitch主播的表演赛，彩虹六号，你要看吗？”Charlie正在打包自己带来的设备。

Sam皱了皱眉，“FPS么，不是很想看。我们收拾好东西就去别的地方逛逛吧。”他给Charlie搭把手，顺便检查游戏数据有没有残留在场地方的电脑里。Sam和Charlie忙着自己的事情，没注意到Dean和Benny刚从他们身后走过。

 

收尾工作全部搞定，Sam和Charlie正在提着装备准备离开时，台上的表演赛正准备开始。主持人正在介绍表演赛嘉宾，Sam恍惚间听到了个熟悉的ID。他扭头望向展示台，看到了之前在Supernatural摊位上遇到的那个人。当时如果不是Charlie走得太远，Sam其实是很想和这个人说上几句话的。这当然是因为他那惊人的美丽，虽然用“美丽”来形容一个男人似乎有点不太对劲。暗金色的短发富有精气神地张扬，但又不至于猖狂；鼻梁上隐约可见的几块雀斑非但没破坏美感，反而更显完美；嘴角若有若无的笑容，魅而不邪，粉嫩的红色与质地衬托得恰到好处；最要命的是他的眼睛，那是一种无法用言语形容的美丽，能让Sam同一时间想到林间被阳光照亮的新叶、清澈溪流趟过的苔藓与隐秘于山间的宁静湖水。

 

但这些都不是重点。如果Sam真的会只凭外貌就被捕获，他就不会到这一刻才意识到这个人惊人的美丽。真正催化了Sam的情绪的，是主持人介绍他的那个ID：Rocky Cowboy。

 

“Jesus Christ. 那是Rocky Cowboy。”Sam像石像一样定在原地，完全没法挪动步伐，也没法移开目光。

“什么？你说谁？”Charlie顺着Sam的视线寻找让他能对FPS游戏感兴趣的东西，发现了刚才和自己在Supernatural摊位吵架的那两个男人。“他俩竟然是Twitch主播？”

“Charlie，那是Rocky Cowboy。”Sam又呓语着重复了一遍。

“谁啊？”Charlie还是没搞懂Sam在说什么。

Sam指了指刚在其中一台电脑前坐下的Dean：“那个人，金色短发那个，Rocky Cowboy。”

Charlie一脸的不快，“没听过这个名字，怎么，在Twitch很出名吗？”

“什么？他是Twitch主播吗？”Sam似乎从头到尾都没和Charlie在一个频道上。

“我被你弄糊涂了，这是Twitch主播的表演赛啊，上面坐着的嘉宾用的不都是Twitch上的ID么？”

“我不知道！”Sam惊呼，好像错过了什么很重要的事情，“我只是在YouTube上看过Rocky Cowboy的恐怖游戏实况视频。天啊，他选游戏的品味太棒了，不仅有最经典的恐怖游戏，还有各种我特别喜欢但没什么人玩的小众独立游戏。我甚至按照着他给恐怖游戏做的测评来检讨自己的游戏做得怎么样。最要命的是他对恐怖元素的理解！太对我的口味了！”很显然，Sam忘记了自己从未告诉过任何人自己喜欢这样一个YouTube博主，一下子把底料全给抖出来了。但这又有什么所谓呢？有所谓的是，Sam不合时宜地想到了一个词来形容“Rocky Cowboy”：缪斯。虽然Sam意识到了这个词有多么的不合适，但这个词一旦在脑海里浮现，就没办法逼自己忘记了。

“Huh，原来如此。”Charlie若有所思地看着Sam滔滔不绝的样子，隐约明白了Sam对这个家伙到底是什么意思。虽然Charlie依然没法完全跟上Sam的节奏，但她还是明白，现在最好别催他赶紧走，反正他是赶也赶不走了。另外，也别再问他任何问题，天知道现在的他嘴里说出来的话会有多吓人，她可不想听着Sam再如何极尽那书呆子脑袋里装着的修辞来赞美这个Cowboy。

 

“没想到他的射击类游戏也玩得这么好，意识也很到位。”自然，就算Charlie不出声，Sam对Dean的溢美之词也是不会停止的。但Charlie没能忍住，还是开口了：“我好像从没见过你玩射击类游戏，你怎么知道他玩得好不好的？”

“我中学时玩CS:GO还是挺强的，现在不怎么喜欢玩了而已。况且育碧的彩虹六号是非固定弹道，又有各种策略在里面，还是挺有意思的。”幸好，Sam又专心致志地看Dean的操作去了，即便Charlie完全没法从LED屏幕上分辨到底谁是Dean，以及Dean到底做出了什么操作。她心里想着的，是一件更重要的事情，而且她不打算和Sam商量。

 

 

 

表演赛结束后，Dean和Benny给一些在场的粉丝签了会儿名。Dean还是不太习惯这种事情，但当着粉丝的面，他维持着礼貌的笑容，只是Benny早就能准确读出Dean的微表情了。况且，Benny注意到了远处那个叫Sam的家伙还站在他的朋友隔壁，也就是说Sam在展示结束后一直没有离开。Benny想给Dean解围，恰好又看到了一个让Dean没法私下里将火气发泄在自己身上的方法，便不动声色地婉拒了剩下的那些粉丝，声称他们待会儿还有别的私事要干。Dean正一头雾水地看着Benny，Benny就背上背包，强行拽着Dean往Sam的方向走去。当Dean意识到Benny在做什么时，已经太迟了，因为Charlie也拽着Sam向自己走来，而且Benny和Charlie这两个一个多小时前才吵得差点动手打架的人，竟然互相打起招呼来。

 

Holy Shit！

 

“所以，Twitch主播哈。”

“所以，游戏开发工作室哈。”

“你是意识到自己的错误，要把那套书送给我吗？”

“不是不可以，但我想先认识一下你们。再次自我介绍，我叫Benny，这是Dean。”

“我是Charlie，这是Sam。很高兴认识你们。”

“彼此彼此。”Charlie和Benny互相握了手，Dean觉得自己什么都不做，好像显得太没礼貌，就向Sam伸出了手。而Sam，犹豫了一下，也伸手和Dean浅浅握了握，然后赶紧就松开了。

“嘿，Dean，我能找你要个签名吗？”Charlie放下了手里拿着的包，从口袋里随意抽出了一张纸巾，递给了Dean，但Dean不说话，也没立刻接过去。

“Dean当然是很乐意的，对吧？”Benny笑着接过了Charlie递过来的纸巾，也从口袋里抽出了他的宝贝签名笔，一并递给了Dean。“Sam想要Dean的签名吗？可以一起噢。”

“Sam当然会想要的，对吧？”Charlie笑着看向了Sam，笑意里渗透出来的东西逼得Sam默默打开了自己的背包，找点什么来给Dean签名。他知道，如果他说任何话来表示拒绝，Charlie私下里都会罢工的，笑容里的暗示已经足够明显了。况且，Sam自己其实也挺想要Dean的签名的，只是他不好意思主动开口。他没像Charlie那样给的纸巾，而是仔细翻了翻双肩包里有什么比较有价值的东西。翻了半天，心里大概纠结了几十回，他最终拿出了自己平时用来记录设计灵感的笔记本。

Dean只是随意给Charlie签了自己的ID，反正他觉得Charlie大概是不会留着那张纸巾的。但当他看到Sam手里那个笔记本时，他主动地伸出了手，想要接过它。Sam双手递了过去。

“我可以翻开看一下吗？”Dean说了第一句话。很明显，这是在问Sam，不仅因为这笔记本是Sam递过去的，更是因为Dean正盯着Sam的脸。Sam意识到后赶紧回道：“当…当然可以啊。”Sam此时怨恨自己的结巴，怨恨自己的脸红，怨恨自己没法在Dean面前表现得像个正常人。

而Dean呢？他一开始阅读起Sam的灵感笔记本，就完全停不下来了，压根没管身旁发生了什么事。那Charlie和Benny呢？他俩已经自作主张地决定好要四个人一起去吃晚饭，顺便找个地方坐下来好好聊天了。当他俩达成一致，各自领着Sam和Dean朝餐馆走时，他俩交换了一个微不可见的眼神。

 

Charlie和Benny心想：这两个人也太明显了，压根就没打算把自己的想法给藏起来。得把他俩撮合了。

 

 

 

 

他们离开了San Diego会议中心，正在马路上走着。San Diego的7月，有着最经典的地中海气候夏季。如果这时候是正午，那猛烈的阳光大概会过于耀眼，以致于Dean没法在室外阅读Sam的灵感笔记本。幸好的是，现在已经接近黄昏时分，晴天气温降得要快一些，没那么炎热，多了几分清爽，更重要的是橙黄的阳光亮度正合适，能让Dean一边走一边阅读。Charlie和Benny在前面走着，Sam在后头与Dean并肩跟着。略带咸味的海风拂过，看着地上稍微被拉长的影子，Sam觉得现在的自己幸福得有点不真实。

 

“怪不得你能做出那么有意思的游戏。”

“什么？”Sam觉得自己大概听错了。

“我说，”Dean又翻了一页，“我现在明白你为什么能做出那个Demo了。甚至可以说，那个Demo只将你想象过的游戏概念呈现了不足50%。”

“你…刚才有看我的展示？”Sam这才意识到了这个点。

“有啊。挺喜欢的，是我会喜欢的风格。”Dean勾起了一抹浅笑，斜阳衬托得那淡红色的嘴唇更好看了，他整个人都像被镀了层淡淡的金色。Sam这下不需要Charlie的旁敲侧击，也知道这是怎么一回事了。这是Crush。

“谢…谢谢。”过了半晌，Sam才挠了挠头，回应道。

“你是把这笔记本里的概念整理成正式稿，给组织方看了？”

“不算吧，”Sam轻轻晃了晃头，“我只是给了Demo、资料片和项目说明书，这里面很多都是我平时随意记下来的想法，很乱很杂的。也…过于私人了，我一般不给别人看的。”

“那你怎么那么爽快给我看的？”Dean越发觉得Sam有意思了。

“没怎么啊，就…给你看了呗。”像“因为我是你的粉丝啊”这种那么羞耻的话，Sam是怎么也说不出口的。

“行吧。”大概是Sam忘记了，他虽然没有在笔记本里直接写过“Rocky Cowboy”这个ID，但他是记录过自己看Dean的恐怖游戏实况的感受的。Sam甚至将一些Dean提出的测评标准写了下来，对照着划掉了一些已经写下来了的灵感。Dean依稀辨认被划掉的内容时发现，Sam天马行空的想象力，还真是没法从他羞涩腼腆的表现看出来。Dean当然知道了Sam是自己的粉丝，而且是YouTube视频的粉丝，是真正喜欢自己制作的视频的，但Dean就是想看看Sam被问到这个问题会有怎样的反应。

“对了，我们正在去哪里？”Dean大梦初醒般抬起了头，发现自己已经被领着走出了场馆，正在去不知道什么地方。

“Charlie和你的朋友说要去吃晚饭，他们已经决定好要吃什么了。”Sam以为Dean知道他们在去哪里，有点不安。他想要和Dean多待一会儿，不希望Dean因为自己默许了Charlie和Benny的自作主张而感到不快，打破现在这种让自己舒服的氛围。

“嘿！Benny！”Dean的声音里明显有些不悦，“你要带我们去哪里吃？你可别随便找家餐馆糊弄我。”

“放心吧，Deano。”Benny终于回过头看向身后的两人，“我选的是你昨晚赞不绝口的那家墨西哥餐馆，就是要走远点，但肯定不是糊弄你。”

Dean很生气。Benny在外人面前，尤其是在他感兴趣的男人兼粉丝面前说出了那个外号。但他也没法当着别人的面用他那一流的脏话问候Benny，只得在心里咒骂，虽然明眼人都能看出来他心里大概在想着什么。这正是Benny想要达到的效果。Sam在一旁竭力要憋住笑，但显然他并不会是局外人。“Sammy，你在想什么？”Shit，Charlie也要把我拉下水了，这下我在Dean面前就没什么形象可言了。

“噗，‘Sammy’，认真的吗？”Dean没忍住笑，“这真是个…”Dean下意识想说“娘娘腔”的，但觉得不太合适，最后变成了“有趣的名字”。

Sam被Charlie弄得完全没有办法，只好使出他的绝活儿，puppy eyes。眉角稍稍低垂，嘴角略微嘟起，委屈与无奈很难分得清是真的还是装出来的。殊不知，Charlie对这招已经有了抵抗力了，但Dean是第一次见识，杀伤力完全不在一个等级。当然，如果Dean还有足够的自制力的话，那么他会意识到这是个比“Sammy”还娘的举动，而不是在心里用“可爱”来形容，天知道这个身高一米九、身材壮实的男人和“可爱”这个词到底有什么联系。Dean这下再也没法低头看Sam的笔记本了，注意力不自觉地逐步移到了身旁的人身上。

 

Charlie和Benny已经隐隐约约觉得自己的存在有点多余了。

 

 

 

“介绍一下你们的工作室吧？”点完菜后，Benny继续刚才中断了的话题。

 

这家餐馆生意挺不错的，但这四个人很幸运，他们来得比较早，角落一个临近落地窗的位子还空着，相对比较安静，还能看到路边的景色。Sam看得出来，Dean对墨西哥菜是真的很喜欢，不然他就不会给自己一口气点了两个成年男性才吃得完的分量了。Sam比较喜欢玉米粉薄饼，但只点了两个，外加了一份蔬菜沙拉。Dean能看出来，这饭量与Sam的身形并不匹配，太少了，但Dean没多问。

 

“我们几个都是斯坦福大学的本科生，我，Sam，还有Kevin。Kevin因为家里人管得紧，就没来Con。他连平时参加游戏设计与制作都是背着家里人做的。我和Sam是室友，IT专业，给游戏做调试和优化主要是我来做的。Sam是一开始把我和Kevin找到的人，他也是整个游戏的核心概念提供者。他和我一样，读的IT，但我也不懂为什么他画画那么厉害，所有的作画都是Sam一个人做出来的。”

“等一下，你是说，所有的？”Benny有点难相信。

“是的，所有的。其实这个Demo我们在介绍时说做了8个月，但Sam自己早在差不多两年前就开始在作画了，所以实际制作时间不止8个月。”Charlie自豪地搂着Sam，Sam没多说什么，也没否认，只是浅浅地笑了下。

“Dude，你这可太厉害了！”Benny本来对Sam没有特别浓厚的兴趣，这下也开始喜欢上这个人了。

“我也只是没什么别的事情可以做，就随便画一下而已，没Charlie说得那么夸张的。”

“我和Dean都是Twitch主播，这你们已经知道了。”Benny想把手搭在Dean的肩膀上，但Dean瞪了他一眼，Benny刚举起的手就缩了回来，改成挠头，想要化解尴尬。“我主要是做射击类游戏的直播的，像PUBG、堡垒之夜。Overwatch火的时候我也玩过，但后来OW的人气不太行了，我就没怎么玩了。我和Dean是在OW上认识的，他那会儿玩麦克雷可厉害了，第二赛季打进过亚服500强。我和Dean会经常一起组队直播。不过Dean不是做OW直播出道的，他最早是做恐怖游戏实况的，虽然人气不太高，但他就是很喜欢。他一开始…”

“够了，Benny。”Dean生硬地阻止了Benny继续说下去。

“亚服500强，哇。”Sam还真的不知道自己喜欢的博主有这么一面。“有考虑过打职业吗？”

“没有，”Dean回答得非常爽快，“有人找过我，我没去。”

“好吧…”Sam其实很想知道为什么，但觉得这可能是别人的私事，就没问下去了。

“我年纪不小了，打不来职业的。”Dean只是轻描淡写地回了这么一句。

 

 

Dean是真的很喜欢墨西哥菜，又或者他平时吃东西时都是这样的？Sam很难分得清。他只知道，Dean狼吞虎咽，一次性往嘴里塞了太多食物了，两个腮帮子鼓了起来，像只仓鼠一样。第一次看到Dean吃相的Sam和Charlie都惊呆了，Benny倒是淡定得很。

 

他们聊了很多很多。聊了游戏开发时遇到过很让人崩溃的状况，聊了直播时发生过的趣事，聊了Sam到底能有多书呆子，聊了Dean在酒吧能有多受欢迎，聊了SW和ST到底谁才是上世纪下半叶的科幻经典，聊了MCU和DCEU到底哪个才是漫改电影的未来，聊了Supernatural为什么还不火，聊了Supernatural的作者为什么不再更新了，聊了Supernatural里的Winchester兄弟如果要选演员的话到底该选谁。好吧，聊到Supernatural时，基本就是Charlie和Benny两个人在聊了。不过Sam和Dean留意到，原来Supernatural里的两个主角，名字正好也是Sam和Dean。这好像有点太巧合了。

 

他们聊得过于热烈了，上的菜早就吃完了，饮料都续了好几回了，还没有想要停下来的想法。直到餐馆老板提醒打烊时间快到了，他们才意识到，现在已经快晚上10点了。

 

“要换个场子吗？”Benny提议道。

“好啊，不如去酒吧吧？”Charlie也觉得还不够尽兴，“说不定能碰上些有趣的女孩子。”

Benny：“嚯嚯嚯，看来咱们要竞争了。”

Charlie：“但在那之前，Sam得先回Motel。他要帮我把东西拿回去，而且他不太喜欢人多的地方。Dean，能麻烦你帮Sam把东西扛回去吗？”

Dean：“喂，我也要去酒吧的。”

Sam不太好意思麻烦别人：“没关系的，这些我扛得了。你们去吧，玩得开心点。”

“Come on，Dean，把Sam一个人丢在Motel真的好吗？去帮帮他，你不在，我们钓上妹子的成功率也要高得多。”Benny那个wink，很明显是在暗示着什么。

“好吧好吧，你们去吧。”

Charlie把东西全给了Dean：“那我就把Sam交给你啦。”这句话里面的潜藏意思，让Dean觉得Charlie和Benny是早有预谋的。

 

 

 

终于只剩下我们两个人了。

 

同样是走在街道上，扛着那些设备，Sam和Dean却没有像刚才在餐馆那样无话不说。

 

影子被一盏路灯拉长，消失在黑夜里，再被另一盏路灯所捕获。两个人的影子时而重叠，时而分开。San Diego的夜空，是没法看到太多星星的，人造光多于闪耀，掩盖了那些暗涌的情愫。

 

“我知道你是我的粉丝。”

Sam没有回答。他在刚把笔记本递过去后，就反应过来笔记本里到底写了什么，也意识到可能会有这样的结果了。但给出去了的东西，他就没有再随意要回去的道理。

“你可能是我在YouTube最早的一批粉丝。你很认真。谢谢你的喜欢。”

“你应得的。”Sam的这句话，融化了Dean内心深处的一些坚冰。

“我看你后来好像没怎么关注我了，我能问一下是为什么吗？”

“我…忙游戏开发去了，还有学业上的压力，就没精力再关注太多的事情了。”Sam没选择告诉Dean实情。这种事情，不是用来告诉别人博同情的。

“那就好。我很担心是因为我的转型。”

“怎么会！”Sam从没想过Dean会有这样的想法。“我确实不怎么看直播，但我觉得你现在挺好的啊，有商演会找上来。”

“或许吧。”

 

话匣子再次打开，两人都能放松地继续之前的话题。不知不觉，他们就回到了Sam和Charlie住的Motel。

 

“抱歉啊，我们手头挺紧的，没法住太好的地方。这Motel还是我和Charlie提前了快一个月预订的，当时都快没有房源了。”

“没关系，商演组织方提供给我和Benny的酒店，也没有好到哪里去。”

 

和Dean进到房间后，Sam才意识到，他深夜时分邀请了Dean和自己在Motel房间里独处。想到这个行为可能带有的暗示，Sam急忙把东西放下，说要上洗手间，把自己关在卫浴里。

 

我太蠢了！我怎么没意识到这一层！

 

Sam在镜子前看到自己的脸已经红到能滴血了。他赶紧用冷水洗了洗脸，想让自己冷静下来。

 

Sam绝望地意识到，这一点用都没有，他已经能明显感觉到牛仔裤裆部在变紧了。他甚至想要在卫浴里自我解决，希望自己能稍微体面一点地走出卫浴，而不是在行走间别扭地迁就着小Sammy。

 

不行，Dean就在外面，我这么做也太不要脸了。Sam都快哭了，没精力去想到底是谁把他置于这种处境的。

 

“Sam，你还好吗？”Dean看Sam进去好一会儿了，里头也没什么声音，觉得有点不对劲，就问了句。

“咳，我…我没事。”Sam调整了一下自己的嗓音，希望没有表现得过于不自然。这么待下去也不是办法，Sam只好认命地打开了卫浴的门，希望Dean不要发现自己的破绽。

 

Dean正坐在Sam的床上。Sam不自觉地咽了口水。Dean拿着Benny的宝贝签名笔，在Sam的笔记本内页找了个位置，准备签名。“你想让我签什么？”Dean看Sam出来了，便问了句。

“都可以啊。”Sam的大脑现在没容量去思考这个问题。

“那，我签我的ID和名字吧。”说完，Dean认真地写上了自己的ID“Rocky Cowboy”，以及自己的名字“Dean Smith”。Dean觉得还不够，就写了句“Good luck for your game.”签完后，Dean抬头看了眼Sam，察觉到了他的不自然。说实话，想察觉不到也是挺难的，Sam的伪装水平太糟糕了。Dean下意识地咬了咬签名笔的笔盖，冲着Sam笑了笑。

 

完了，这下全完了。

 

当Sam把意识找回来时，他发现自己已经把Dean压在床上，用自己的牙齿撕磨着Dean那该死的下唇了。Sam已经不记得到底是谁主动踏出那一步的，也不记得自己是怎么把手伸进Dean的衣服里，更不记得他是怎么想到要捏Dean的乳头的。他只记得，他是在加重了手上的力道，Dean随之发出了一声被Sam的嘴唇给盖住的呻吟时，他才终于找回了自己的意识的。

 

然后Sam就停下来了。

 

他不是不愿意继续，他是觉得这一切都太美好了，这太刺激太性感太火辣了。更重要的是，Sam喘气的速度越来越快，却还是觉得缺氧，不得不停下来，想要缓过来。Sam松开了Dean的嘴唇，看到了那双让他无法形容其美丽的绿瞳，他数得清Dean有多少根睫毛，更辨认出了Dean的眼里那毋庸置疑的欲望。

 

“怎么不继续了，Sam？”

“我…我…”Sam艰难地想要在脑海里检索合适的词，来表达他那自己都搞不清楚的想法：“我还没和男的做过。”

“巧了，我也没试过。很荣幸能成为你的第一次。”Dean用左臂勾住Sam的后颈，把他拉下来和自己继续那个能把一切都给烧尽的深吻，右手从Sam的衣服里探进去，描绘Sam背部的肌肉。Dean太舒服了，太享受了，不自觉地挺了挺身，然后他和Sam的裆部就这样摩擦在了一起。我和他都已经硬了，Dean在深吻的间隙偷笑了一下，右手从Sam的背肌，移到了Sam的胸肌。God，这个人不是书呆子吗，怎么把身材练得这么惹火的。

 

被Dean触碰到的皮肤在发热，捧着Dean下颌的手已经在微微颤抖，而当Sam通过牛仔裤布料感受到Dean右手的抚摸时，他抑制不住地“唔”了一声。

 

Got you, boy. Dean心里得意着，再次享受自己在整个过程中的主导权。是的，那个踏出第一步的人，是Dean。是他把签名笔和笔记本丢掉一旁，一手把Sam拽到床上，闭着眼吻上去的。而此时的Dean继续挑逗着Sam藏牛仔裤下方的欲望，继续把Sam的意识逼到绝境。

 

Sam的意识已经完全炸成碎片了。他已经很久没有和别人做爱了，已经没法游刃有余地承受Dean的挑逗了。他再次松开了Dean，手忙脚乱地脱掉上衣，解开了皮带，把牛仔裤连同内裤一下脱到底。

 

“Wow，你的家伙还挺傲人的。”Dean说太多话了，Sam开始嫌他啰嗦了。闭上嘴，用身体来直接感受，不可以吗？Sam急切地想要脱掉Dean的衣服和牛仔裤，却总是不得要领。“Easy, tiger.”Dean摸上了Sam的后颈，安抚着他。Dean从容不迫地脱掉了身上碍事的衣物，然后引导着Sam将嘴唇与牙齿用在除了自己嘴唇以外的地方。

 

Sam被Dean引导着吮吸他的脖颈，轻咬他的乳头。Dean的嘴没再被自己禁锢后，那些过分的呻吟就无所顾忌地流露了出来，进一步逼疯着Sam。Sam已经来到了Dean的阴茎前方，看着他轻微的跳动，与前端微微渗透出的液体。Sam没想太多，直接把Dean给含在嘴里，想要给Dean一个出色的口交。

 

很可惜，事与愿违。“Dude，你的牙齿。”Dean在龟头第三次被Sam弄疼后，没能忍住，直接提醒了他，虽然这大概会打击到Sam的自信心。

“对不起…我…不知道该怎么做。”Sam吐出了Dean的阴茎，声调里果然带着点委屈。Dean向下一看，第二次看到了Sam那天杀的puppy eyes。“你这模样真的像个女孩。还有个‘Sammy’这么娘的名字。”Dean这次决定说出自己内心真实的想法，“Sammy girl，我可以这么叫你吗？”

与其说是害羞，Sam更多的倒不如说是愧疚：“你想叫我什么都可以。”

“交换位置，我来给你示范一下。”

 

看着Dean跪在床上，弯着腰，低着头，把小Sammy含进嘴里，Sam觉得天堂大概就是这样的感觉了吧。

 

不，这还不是天堂。当Dean用上他温热的舌尖，在口腔有限的空间里，做到用各种不可能的角度舔舐自己最敏感的地带，Sam不禁怀疑，这个人是不是真的第一次和男人做爱。

“你是…怎么做到的？”Sam发现自己的声音都快哑了。

Dean吐出了Sam的阴茎，喘着气答道：“你知道的，被口得多了，模仿那些妞儿的技巧。”然后Dean这次一下子把小Sammy全含进了喉咙里，Sam的龟头甚至触碰到了Dean喉咙深处的肉壁。

 

“Fuck！”Sam彻底疯了，不仅说了脏话，甚至双手死死按住Dean的后脑勺，手指插进Dean的短发里，下身向前顶弄，操着Dean的嘴。

 

Sam实在是太大了，还顶得这么深，Dean有点想呕吐了。但Sam把他按得太死了，他只能任由Sam蹂躏自己的喉咙，强烈的呕吐反应绞紧着Sam的阴茎。这个该死的家伙，刚才的腼腆羞涩都到哪里去了？Dean心里狠狠地咒骂着Sam。

 

“Fuck...I’m…I’m gonna…Ah…I’m gonna…”Sam模糊地意识到自己可能要射进Dean的喉咙里。不，这不可以，这也太亵渎了。Sam在高潮来临前赶紧松开了Dean，把阴茎给抽出来。这本来应该是阻止了可能会发生的事，只是Sam太久没释放了，射得太激烈了，虽然Dean离Sam的龟头有不短的距离，但Sam的精液还是射到了Dean的脸上，嘴唇上，鼻梁上，睫毛上，甚至头发上也沾上了一些粘液。

 

“You bastard.”回过神来的Sam这才看到，Dean的脸上不仅有自己的液体，还有在深喉时流下的生理性泪水。尽管Dean说着这么粗俗的脏话，但他脸上沾着各种液体，面带笑容，甚至还用那该死的舌头舔了下嘴唇，捎带了些自己的液体进嘴里尝了尝，Sam怎么也没法读出“Dean不喜欢刚才的口交”这样的信息。

 

Sam把Dean拉了上来，再次吻上了他，一并吻过的，还有自己的液体。直到两人再次因为缺氧而停下来。“所以，Sammy，学会了吗？”到了这个时候还惦记着“教学”，Sam开始讨厌Dean在性爱中的游刃有余了。我想看到这个人失控的样子，当Sam重新把Dean压在身下，再次把Dean含进嘴里时，这是他心里为数不多比较清晰的想法。

 

“God！你…你学得很快，Sam。”Dean终于有些把持不住了，Sam很开心看到自己的努力有回报了。毕竟，Sam可是把给Dean口交这件事当成了朝圣在做，专心致志，除此之外别的都不重要，比如吞下分泌过多的唾液。Sam丝毫不在乎自己的唾液如何从嘴角流出，流到Dean的茎身上，再流进Dean的阴毛里，直到Dean的阴毛全被打湿了；Sam也丝毫不在乎自己的嘴唇已经开始发麻，舌头开始僵硬，依然尽全力讨好着Dean；Sam更不会在乎给Dean深喉时那抑制不住的呕吐反应，既然Dean能忍得了，他凭什么忍不了？甚至，当Dean的呻吟越来越急促，大叫着要高潮了，想把Sam的头给拉上来时，Sam也纹丝不动，反而吞咽得更深，直到Dean惊呼着把自己的精液全射进Sam的嘴里，直到Sam把Dean的所有都吞下去，直到Dean发出了一声满足的呜咽声。

 

“Fuck you, Sammy girl. 你为什么要全吞下去。”Dean勉强从余潮中找回了自己后，有点无奈地说道。

“我…我也不知道。”Sam一脸迷茫地看着Dean，“我这么想了，就这么做了。”

“那…味道怎么样？”Dean把Sam抱在怀里，在床上温存著，不时撩拨着Sam的刘海。他早就想这么做了。

Sam这下才懂得害羞了，没敢看着Dean的眼睛，把头埋在了Dean的颈间。“挺好的。”

“行吧，Cowboy，”Dean使劲拍了下Sam的屁股，从床上起身，“我去洗一下。”

Dean温暖的怀抱突然没有了，Sam有点不适应。“我…”Sam坐在床边，低着头，看着自己的脚，有点犹豫地问道，“我能和你一起洗吗？”

 

Dean看着眼前这个大男孩，有点为难。沉默了好一会儿，他才答道：“留到下次，可以吗？”

Sam非但没失望，还抑制不住地笑了起来。下次，也就是说我们还会有下一次，Sam看着Dean关上卫浴的门时，脑子里想的全是这件事。

 

Sam不知道的是，Dean是个床上与床下分得很开的人。

 

 

 

 

Sam洗好了，也穿戴整齐了，从卫浴出来时，看到Dean还在，他心中那个正在不断膨胀的气球这下胀得更大了。

“要去吃点什么吗？”Sam刚经历了一场相当激烈的性事，晚饭吃得也不多，现在有点饿了。

Dean看了眼床头柜的时钟。“现在都凌晨两点了，要吃估计就只剩下麦当劳了。”

“你…不喜欢吗？”

“还行吧，反正我也有点饿了。”Dean从床边站起来，拿起了自己的包，“走吧？”

“好。”

 

 

麦当劳离Motel很近，这次Sam没有太多的时间和Dean在路上聊天。Dean坚持要请客，Sam争不过，只好让Dean选个自己喜欢的座位，让自己去点单。Dean随意给Sam报了几个，自然少不了那奇怪的附加要求，比如“双倍酱料与洋葱”。Sam并不知道这家麦当劳会不会提供类似的服务，但还是在心里默念了几遍，像考试背书那样背了下来。

 

“这样的要求会麻烦到你们吗？”Sam在向点单员说明了Dean那些古怪的要求后，不放心地问了句。

“不会，不是什么难事。”点单员笑着回答。她看了眼和Sam一起进来，现正坐在角落的Dean。“那个人，是你的男朋友？”她刚才在远处目睹了Sam的神情，感受得到里面传达着的情感。夜班可以很寂寞的，她没忍住，就问了句。

Sam羞涩地低下了头。“还不是。”

“加油。”她笑着回应。

 

“嘿，好了。”Sam端着餐盘回到了Dean的座位上。餐盘上放着够四个人吃的量。

“嗯。”Dean看着窗外的黑夜，回了句。

“我先吃了。”Sam是真的饿了，没等Dean，就自己一个人吃了起来。

“嗯。”Dean还是就这么回了句。如果是平时，敏感如Sam的人，应该已经能读出里面可能有怎样的意味了。很可惜，Sam并没有。

“原来按照你的要求来做的牛肉汉堡，还真的挺好吃的，就是味道重了点。”Sam很好奇Dean喜欢的汉堡吃起来的感觉是怎样的，就给自己也点了一个。

“是吗？那很好啊。”Dean也拿起了一个，打开了包装纸，吃了起来。

“你知道吗？我小时候很喜欢吃麦当劳的，到了中学就不怎么吃了，但这两年重新开始吃了。”Sam看着眼前的汉堡，好像是在傻笑。“可能是我大学时在麦当劳当过兼职吧，我自己试过好几种很有趣的搭配组合。有时候晚上饿得睡不着，或者画到太晚了，我就会去步行到公寓附近的麦当劳吃点。我还想过将来索性全职在麦当劳做就算了的，但我还是更喜欢做游戏。我刚入学时觉得自己以后大概会当个程序员什么的，但后来想法就变了。我将来…”

“等一下。”Dean打断了Sam滔滔不绝的自言自语。

“什么？”Sam没搞懂状况。

“这是什么意思？”

“什么是什么意思？”Sam这下更懵了。

“你为什么要和我说这些？”

“就…分享一下我的日常生活和未来计划之类的啊…”Sam没有刚才有底气了。

“我明白了。”Dean再也没法忍下去了，“刚才确实很棒，wonderful sex. But one sex doesn’t mean anything.”

 

Crap.

 

“噢。”Sam的语调听起来竟然挺滑稽的，但他的表情就一点都不滑稽了。Sam眼睛里的星光正以肉眼可见的速度黯淡下去。

“我…”

Dean觉得坐在对面的人，此时像极了一只落水狗。

“我…对不起。”

Dean听出来了，Sam在控制着自己的情绪。

“我…唐突了。”

Dean隐约间好像能看到Sam眼角的湿润。

“这是…刚才的饭钱。算是我的道歉吧。”Sam从口袋里随意掏了几张面值大的，放在桌上，没敢让Dean再看自己的眼睛，低着头，走了，一个汉堡都没拿走。Sam甚至撞在了玻璃门上，打开门时手脚有点不灵活。

Damn it！为什么非要把场面弄得这么难收场！Dean全程一言不发，表情冷漠，内心里在咒骂着，只是不知道他咒骂的人到底是自己，还是Sam。

 

 

 

 

Sam低着头，沉默地走在人行道上。

 

他的手早就在紧紧地拽着口袋里的手机了。他想给Charlie打个电话，但他也不知道Charlie现在是还在酒吧high，还是已经找了个别的女孩在快活，还是早就睡了。他不想让Charlie担心自己，也不想被追问到底发生了什么，更不想让Charlie觉得自己被欺负了，要替自己出头。毕竟，做错事的那个人是自己。

 

是的，错的是Sam。

 

自己不应该觉得，像Dean这样的人，愿意和自己上床，就意味着对方喜欢自己。他已经是成年人了，也不是没试过一夜情，就算他心里真的是喜欢对方，想要深入发展，他也应该要在踏出那一步之前和对方讲清楚，而不是像现在这样，不明不白，还弄到对方不愉快。

 

更不用提，这个人，不仅是自己喜欢的游戏视频博主，还是欣赏自己制作的游戏的人，更是自己喜欢的人。

 

错都在自己。我又一次彻底搞砸了。

 

想到这里，Sam再也忍不住了，头靠在最近那盏路灯的灯柱上，放声地大哭着。反正也走了那么远了，也不会有谁看到自己落魄的样子，更不用担心自己的哭声被他听到，让那个人难堪。哭得太用力了，Sam浑身没了力气，就这么跪在灯柱前。

 

他失神地看着自己的手机屏幕，觉得很庆幸，反正没找他要电话号码，甚至这段关系还没正式开始就已经结束了，哭了这一次就够了，用不着再心痛好几遍。

 

这个想法给了Sam一些动力。他踉跄着站了起来，重新向前走。他看了眼身旁的护栏，再向前，看到了那片静默的海，以及在远处，黑夜与海平线融为一体的地方。

 

就在这时，他恍惚间听到了有人在喊自己的名字。

 

“Sam！Sam！Sam Wesson，你给我站住！Damn it, 你走那么快干什么！”

 

是Dean。

 

Sam完全没搞懂为什么Dean会追过来，也没搞懂Dean是怎么知道自己往哪个方向走的，更没搞懂为什么Dean在追上自己后，立刻吻上了自己。

 

 

 

 

Dean坐在麦当劳里，看着桌上那个被Sam吃了一半的加倍洋葱牛肉汉堡。

 

为什么自己刚才要说那样的话？Dean自己也没搞懂。

 

大概这已经是Dean的习惯了。不轻易对别人敞开心扉，哪怕是一点点真实的想法也不愿意让别人知道。长期关系？更不用提了，那可是Dean Smith的死穴，谁向他提出这个想法，都会立刻在Dean的心里被判死刑。他可只是想要过把瘾，have some sex，也不想在一棵树上吊死。

 

所以，Sam Wesson理应被Dean给判了死刑了。把妞儿气到哭着从餐桌上离席也不是一回两回了，Dean以前都能面不改色地继续吃饭。这次换了个男人而已，这个男人还娘得不行，说不定比大部分女人都娘。但是Dean没再继续吃了。

 

所以，为什么Dean还在担心着那个Sammy girl？为什么Dean心里的某个地方觉得自己做错了？为什么Dean想要去追上Sam？

 

Dean没来由地想到，自己现在不追上去，其实是个更好的选择。不是对自己更好，而是对Sam更好。这样，Sam现在的确会很伤心，但将来他会遇到更好的人，或许是男人，或许是女人。如果是女人的话，Sam和她结婚后，说不定还会生几个小孩，有美满的一生。Dean很清楚自己不是什么善类，他能让Sam伤心一次，就会让他再伤心第二次，第三次，不断地让他伤心的。

 

那他自己呢？他将来会如何呢？或许还是老样子吧，不停地换着性伴，或许会不经意间没做好安全措施，有了个儿子或者女儿，不情愿地与哪个女人绑在一起。这样的结局，挺适合自己的。

 

Dean是真心觉得自己应该就这么放走Sam的。但神使鬼差之间，Dean离开了餐桌，推开了门，望着Sam消失的那个方向。

 

意识过来自己已经离开麦当劳后，Dean开始走向Sam消失的那个方向。

 

那个傻子，可能走得很远了。追不上的。

Dean从慢步变成了快步。

 

我不知道那个傻子会不会转了个拐角，不知道他会往哪个方向走，也不知道他会不会叫了车或者让他的朋友来接他。

Dean从快步变成了小跑。

 

我就算追上他了，他可能也不会原谅我的，就像以前那样。他可能会赏我个耳光，或者更糟，说我们以后别再来往了。

Dean从小跑变成了快跑。

 

你这个该死的家伙，最好是往这个方向走了！Dean直直地向前追着，直到看到了一条滨海人行道时，依然没找到Sam。他面临着两个选择，向左还是向右。他也不知道自己是怎么做出这个选择的，很可能是随便选了个方向。

 

Fuck the better choice. Fuck the better guy. Fuck everything. I just want that guy named Sam Wesson.

 

 

 

 

“What’s this?”Sam使劲让Dean放开了自己，他搂得太紧了，吻得太激烈了。

“Apology.”

“For what?”

“For being a dick, or asshole, or jerk, or anything you would like to call me.”

 

Sam沉默地看着Dean，没想到要说什么。

“你不原谅我也没关系，但我想让你知道，我真的很抱歉，我刚才太混蛋了，那不是我的本意。”

“你不需要道歉。”Sam看向了别处，“错的是我，不是你。你也没说什么太过分的话。”

“真的？那你怎么哭了？”

Sam擦了擦脸上的泪痕。“是我太敏感了，不是你的问题。我没怪你。我知道你来这里做什么了，也明白你的意思了。没别的事的话，请让我一个人静静。”说完，Sam转过身，继续向前走。

 

“等一下！”Dean这下是真的生气了。“你给我站住，You son of a bitch！”

Sam停下了，但还在背对着Dean。

“我…不仅是个混蛋，还是个傻子。我…我其实…我并没有把你当做什么一夜情的炮友。我也不是那么排斥听你讲你的生活。我也不知道为什么，那句话就这样说出来了。那真的不是我的本意。我…我其实…”这已经是Dean能说出来的极限了。

Sam转过身，看着Dean。天呐，他竟然用上了那个puppy eyes。Dean大概不知道，Sam是真的觉得委屈，不是刻意装出来的。

“你…”Dean认命般地叹了口气，“你不能用那个眼神看着我。你用上了这样的眼神，我是对你一点办法都没有。”

 

Sam没多说什么，只是走回Dean的身前，抱住了他。Dean被这个比自己高、比自己壮的男人抱着，还要安抚着他，竟然还能觉得自己今天无比幸运，Dean Smith大概是真的傻掉了。

 

 

Sam和Dean再次并肩走在滨海人行道上。天边已经略微泛起一点光亮了。

 

“我家在劳伦斯，堪萨斯州的。”是Dean先打破了沉默。

“我只读过社区大学，很勉强才毕了业。家里条件不好，住的地方鱼龙混杂，身边也没什么好的学习榜样。老爸是个酒鬼，老妈疾病缠身。我以前不是全职做Twitch主播的，游戏实况也只是业余做来玩。我以前是在汽车修理厂上班的。我很喜欢玩游戏的，家那边有些游戏室，我小时候就经常在那里玩。有个游戏室老板，叫Bobby，和我关系很好。他觉得我有游戏天分，送过一些游戏给我。后来他知道我买不起游戏机，还送了第一台游戏主机给我。听说做游戏直播能赚钱，我就试了试，没想到就火了。后来火到直播收入与商演收入能支付我妈的药费单，我就辞了修理厂的工作，全职做主播了。我不去打职业也是因为这个原因，打职业想赚钱太难了，得技术好到世界一流才行，打了职业我也没时间照顾我妈。”

Sam只是听着Dean讲他的故事，没插话。

“我很羡慕你。能念斯坦福这样的常春藤名校，有机会做自己真正喜欢的事情，还做得那么好。可能我心底里觉得你太好了，我配不上你。我好像还没和谁谈过恋爱，找上我的大多是喜欢我这副皮囊的。我一开始也想过要和谁谈恋爱，但总是没办法和别人坦诚自己的真实状况与想法。后来习惯了逢场作戏，觉得这样比较轻松，也就不再愿意考虑谈恋爱的事情了。我自己也搞不懂，这些话我都是认识了Benny一年多以后，觉得他是我信得过的人，我才告诉他的，怎么这次才第二天认识你，就全告诉你了。”Dean自嘲着笑了笑。

“告诉你这些也没别的意思，真的只是想要告诉你而已。我知道自己刚才是真的让你伤心了，我追上来其实没也说一定要得到你的原谅，或者要求你回心转意，或者要你同情我。我只是觉得，我是真的…嗯，真的挺喜欢你的，就算做不成男朋友，也可以做朋友什么的。”Dean特意加了后面那句，不想让自己的“表白”显得太直白。

 

“我有过抑郁症。”Sam终于开口了。

“现在是稳定期，每天只吃一片药来预防复发。我是两年前开始服药的，也是那个时候我开始画这个游戏的原画。这是我的心理咨询师给我的建议，那次她给我做的咨询是和画画有关的，她觉得我有画画的潜力。我小时候其实也住在劳伦斯，我也认识Bobby，他全名叫Robert Steven Singer对吧？”

Dean惊讶地看着Sam。

“我是在6岁的时候离开劳伦斯的，那时候我的父母离婚了。我的抚养权归我妈，我妈决定换个环境，就来到加州了。我在Bobby的游戏室也玩过一些游戏，但我更多时候都是自己一个人在家玩。不太能合群，抑郁发作那会儿就更难合群了。我爸…有暴力倾向，不算太厉害，但时不时会发作，我妈因为他开始打我才下定决心和他离婚的。三年前，也就是我刚考上斯坦福的时候，我交了个女朋友。她人很好的，和我同专业，很聊得来。但后来…她…她开始打我了。Charlie发现得早，没让事态变得更糟。所以我真的很感谢她。但我会忍不住地想，是不是我真的有什么问题，才会总是遇到这样的人。我爸是，她也是。大概错的人是我，不是他们。而且我觉得自己这个病是个负累，只会拖累旁人。”

“嘿，看着我。”Dean没让Sam继续说下去。

Sam看着Dean，眼神里不是悲伤，不是痛苦，只是麻木。

“错的不是你。”

“我知道。”Sam机械地回应着。

“错的不是你。”

“我知道。”Sam没懂，为什么Dean要重复自己已经回应了的话。

“错的不是你。”Dean双手放在Sam的耳侧，逼着Sam看着自己的眼睛。

“我已经知道了。”Sam不想再听Dean说下去了。

“错的不是你。”Dean再一次把Sam抱在怀里。

“我…”Sam没能再回答什么，只是手不自觉地抱上了Dean，沉默着，听着Dean不断重复着的“错的不是你”，感受到前所未有的安心。

 

 

天空已经泛起鱼肚白了。

 

Sam和Dean还在滨海人行道上并肩走着。这次他们是真正的无所不谈了。他俩从家乡劳伦斯，谈到Bobby的臭脾气，谈到公园的那个秋千，谈到为什么他俩竟然从来没遇见过对方。他俩谈着谈着发现，他们甚至有过一个共同的好友，叫Ash。准确来说，Ash和Sam在课业上很聊得来，而Dean更多地是和Ash一起听摇滚乐。至于摇滚乐，Sam发誓他绝对不要和Dean一起去摇滚乐队演唱会，他恨死摇滚乐了。Sam和Dean还开始分享自己小时候打出过的最高记录成绩和极具收藏价值的存档，也分享了自己的第一次性爱到底是什么时候，甚至分享了彼此在床上有哪些奇怪的癖好。但很默契地，他俩都没怎么谈及“将来”。

 

“说真的，你是真的误入过SM店吗？”Sam已经笑到捧着肚子了。

“我说了！我是被别人耍了才进去的。早知道就不告诉你了。”Dean有点生气，腮帮微微鼓起。Sam这次没能忍住，用手捏了一捏，觉得手感还很不错。

而Dean也由着Sam捏，咧起嘴笑了起来。

 

阳光已经足够明亮了。

 

“我们现在是到哪了呢？”

“你想知道你在哪，应该要看路标和地图，不是问我，你这个傻子。”Dean发现这个书呆子竟然也有脑子不好使的时候。

“我是说，我们现在是到哪了呢？”Sam重复了一遍他的问题。

“我…我不知道。”

“那我们…现在该做什么？”

“去吃早餐。我带你去吃派，我超喜欢吃派了。”

“现在才5点54分，那么早去吃早餐啊。那然后呢？”

“然后我们去找Benny他们两个，看看他们俩昨晚到底去哪里了。”

“然后呢？”

“然后…然后我们可以去Con。就我们两个人，去逛一逛。”

“好像还不错。那然后呢？”Sam抱着点希望地继续问下去。

“然后…然后我们或许…我们或许可以再来一发？如果你觉得我可以的话。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我们可以做很多次。我们甚至会在一起。”Dean已经开始忍不住去想象和Sam在一起会是怎样的情形了。

“然后呢？”Sam没打算停下来。

“然后我们会做很多次爱。我们还会一起参加下一年的Comic Con，我可以Cos蝙蝠侠，你可以Cos超人。别笑！我想Cos蝙蝠侠很久了。我可以带你回劳伦斯去找Bobby，或者就逛逛劳伦斯。我们偶尔可以一起去公路旅行。我可以带你去克里切夫植物园，可以带你在乡村野外放烟花。”

“又或者，你可以和我一起开发这款游戏。”

“可以啊，我想做游戏很久了。我们可以做属于我们两个人的游戏。我们可以平时一起玩游戏。我们可以住在一起，如果你不嫌弃我家地方小的话。但我不许你养猫狗，我不喜欢宠物。反正我们总会找到些什么事情来干的。”

这真的是很美好的场景。“然后呢？”Sam忍不住想继续听下去。

“然后…”Dean的笑容沉了下来。“然后我们或许会分手。大部分人最后都分手了，我不知道我们能不能永远在一起。或许会，或许不会，可能分手的可能性更高。我们会很难过，但这就是生活。不同的是，这一次，我们不会因为分手而受伤，我们会还有勇气去爱上下一个人。”

“所以，你的意思是，你已经爱上我了？”

“可能吧，我也不知道。”

Sam只剩下最后一个问题了：“你确定这一切都是值得的。”

 

Dean的回答很简单，一个点头，与一个吻。

 

 

 

San Diego 5点59分的阳光倾泻在Sam与Dean身上。

 

从这一刻起，我爱上了你。

 

 

The End ?


End file.
